The Past Always Comes Back To You
by Jaya17
Summary: Somebody from Jay's past in montreal comes to Degrassi. Not a good summery, please just read.
1. Chapter 1

(italics-thoughts)  
17 year old Courtney steps out of her black civic. (Courtney's style is a mix of Emma and Alex; she has blonde hair, blue eyes) She stares at Degrassi thinking _why did i come here?_ Then in her head she argues back _for a better life for you...and for Ryan..._As she starts walking towards the steps of Degrassi she is stopped dead in her tracks. She sees him. The reason she needed to start a new life.  
Over by Jay's car he's making out with Amy he pulls away from Amy when he feels like someone is staring at him. He turns around and sees her. He sees Courtney. The one he left back in Montreal. Courtney sees him staring back at her so she turns around and heads into the school trying to find the office.  
Amy:noticing where he was staring who is she?  
Jay: No one  
Amy: doesn't look like no one.  
Jay: dont worry its nobody, she's just someone...i used to know  
Amy: ok...so ready to skip.  
Jay:making up an excuse, he has to find out why Courtney was here yea about that...raditch says if i skip again im gonna get expelled and if i get expelled no student welfare...so i gotta go to school today.  
Amy: ok...well im still skipping...see ya latershe says flirty and kisses him

in Raditch's office  
Raditch: ok so here's your schedule, your locker com, and everything else your going to need. I'm gonna have one of are students Emma nelson show you around the school she's waiting out in the hall.  
Courtney: ok, Thank-you she walks out of his office  
Emma: Hi im emma.  
Court: Courtney  
Emma:shows her around the schoolSo where did you move from?  
Courtney: From Montreal  
Emma: Oh...do you know Jay? He used to live in Montreal (by the way Em is going out with Sean, so there all friends now)  
Courtuneasilyyea...i know Jay...we have an interesting past...  
Emma: Oh...well i gotta go...you can sit with me at lunch if you want.  
Courtney: Thanks

fast forward to lunch  
Emma: Courtney over here.  
Courtney trudges her way towards the all to familiar orange civic.  
Emma: Hey! This is my boyfriend Sean and you already know Jay...  
Courtney: yeah...unfortunately (for some reason when she saw Jay her mood already changed.  
Jay: Court...it wasn't my fault why are you still holding this against me?  
Courtney: Dont call me Court! And it is your fault.  
Emma and Sean are just standing there looking really confused  
Emma: I didn't know you guys new each other that well.  
Jay: Trust me...we do.  
Courtney: I gotta go...I'll call you later Emma.  
Emma: ok…bye.  
Courtney walks off.  
Sean: Did you guys go out or something?  
Jay: something like that...

end of the day  
almost everyone had already left the school  
Courtney walks down the steps and sees Jay there waiting for her.  
Jay: Courtney...just talk to me!  
Courtney: I dont have to.  
Jay:grabs her arm yeah, but u need to.  
Courtney: I dont have to talk to you about anything.  
Jay. Ugh  
Courtney: Look...i have to go pick up someone from daycare...  
Jay: Who?  
Courtney :

Sean and Emma

Sean: yea so at lunch with Jay and Courtney, it was weird.

Emma: I know, they must have some serious history.

Sean: Yea…but why wouldn't Jay tell me that he had a girlfriend back in Montreal?

Emma: I don't know, he must have had a reason.

Sean: I guess…so what do you want to do?

Emma: Leans in and kisses him, which leads to making out

Courtney: Umm…Ryan.

Jay: Who's Ryan?

Courtney: It doesn't matter…you wouldn't care.

Jay: How do you know? Just tell me.

Courtney: Fine! You wanna know who Ryan is Jay? Then I'll tell you! Ryan is your son! You know the one you knocked me up with then just took off?

Jay: to himself my son? out loud you kept the baby?

Courtney: Yes I kept the baby, what does it matter to you? It's not like you ever loved me or even probaly liked me, that's probaly why it was so easy for you to just leave me when I was 5 months pregnant…and then move on…what? As soon as you got here?

Jay: None of that was true! You wanna know how hard it was for me to leave you? I had to leave Courtney! I couldn't handle the pressure; I didn't feel like I was good enough for you anymore!

Courtney: So you took off?

Jay: You would have done the same.

Courtney: Maybe I would have…but I couldn't! Now could I Jay? You think it was easy for me to be getting pregnant just after I turn 16? And now I'm a single mother of an 8 month old baby? And then I move here…thinking that I can start a new life for me and my baby? But then I run into you Jay. And it's not like I can just take off and move again because I have no money. I have to work 2 Jobs and go to school just so I can graduate.

Jay: Courtney look im sorry ok? I didn't think it would affect you this much I didn't even know you were going to keep the baby.

Courtney: Because you never talked to me after you found out about the baby, you were never there for me! starting to cry

Jay: pulling her into a hug I'm here now…

Ok sorry if its kinda bad write now but it will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney: (Pushes away from Jay) No!

Jay: Courtney! I'm trying to make up for what I did to you, how I left you! And are kid!

Courtney: (Shakes her head) you can't make up for what you did Jay…

Jay: Why not Courtney? Huh? Why can't we just start are relationship over? Take care of Ryan together.

Courtney: Jay…we can't start over! You hurt me to bad! Im not letting you do it again! And as for Ryan…don't even think about it.

Jay: He's my kid to!

Courtney: Maybe by blood…but my definition of father is not what you are.

Jay: Courtney come on! I've changed!

Courtney: Your right…you have changed…but I don't think it's for the better...

With that Courtney turns around and heads for the daycare.

Jay's POV

Jay went to the only place he thought of…The Dot. He didn't know why he went there instead of Sean's Place…but he just wasn't in the talking mood.

I went to a booth and sat down. Spinner came over.

Spinner: Hey Jay what' ya want?

Jay: (sadly) nothing…im just here to think.

Spinner: Okkkk

(Spinner sits down)

Spinner: Ok so what did you do?

Jay: I didn't do anything

Spinner: Riiigt so what'd ya do?

Jay: If I tell you this you have to swear on your life you will not tell.

Spinner: I swear

Jay: Spin im serious if anyone finds out I told you this ill personally hunt you down.

Spinner: Ok I won't tell anyone.

Jay: Ok so you know that new girl Courtney?

Spinner: Yeah

Jay: Well her and I have a big history

Spinner: Like?

Jay: You sure you wanna know?

Spin: Just tell me already.

Jay: Ok well about a year and a ½ ago we had been dating…for about 2 ½ years.

Spinner: Ok?

Jay: Ok well one day she called me and said that…

Spin: She said that?

Jay: She said she was 2 months pregnant…and it was my kid.

Spinner: What!

Jay: I know…I stuck around till she was about 5 months pregnant. I was afraid about the baby and I figured she was giving it up for adoption anyway so I took off and I ended up in Degrassi.

Spinner: So you didn't even know what she was doing about the baby?

Jay: No…after I found out about the baby I got really distant from her.

Spinner: But why wouldn't she keep the baby?

Jay: She's never really had a good home life…neither of us have so I figured she would want the baby to grow up somewhere nice... which is probaly why she moved here. She told me she wanted to start her life over with just her and Ryan…but she had no Idea I was going to be here so I guess that ruined her plans.

Spinner: Ryan?

Jay: The kid.

Spinner: Oh, ya know Jay I never really thought of you to be the long term relationship guy.

Jay: I used to be…but when I moved here I felt like I needed to change…so I did.

Courtney's POV

Courtney walks down Maple Street towards the daycare.

She is thinking of all of things Jay had said to her…was he telling the truth or was this just another lie?

Courtney was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called.

Emma: Courtney!

Court: Hey Em!

Emma: What's up?

Court: umm nothing I was just going to pick up my…brother from daycare.

Courtney hated that she had to lie to Emma but it was for the best right?

Emma: Oh I was just going to pick my brother up from there to.

Courtney: That's cool.

Courtney pushes open the door to the daycare and walks over to the front desk with Emma.

Secretary: Who are you here to pick up?

Courtney: Ryan Harrison

Secretary: What about you? She says pointing at Emma

Emma: Jack Simpson

Secretary: I'll be right back with them.

They wait there for about 5 minutes when finally the Secretary comes out with 3 year old Jack (don't know how old he is but he's 3 now.) and Ryan.

Jack: (runs over to Emma) Emma!

The secretary hands Ryan to Courtney and goes back behind the desk and goes back to what she was working on.

(Courtney and Emma walk out the door)

Emma: Ryan is so cute Court!

Court: Thanks. She says staring down at her son.

Emma: Ok I know this is going to sound really weird but did you ever notice how much Ryan looks like Jay? It's kinda weird. It's like he's Jay in baby form except with your hair.

Court: (in her head) Shit! I knew he looked like Jay but…what am I going to do? I should just tell her, I know I can trust Emma. (Out loud) Em I have to tell you something…Ryan isn't my brother…he's my son…and he looks like Jay because…Jay is his father.

Emma…


	3. Chapter 3

Emma: You had a kid with Jay?

Courtney: Yeah

Emma: But why?

Courtney: Very Stupid question Em, I mean it's not like I meant or new I would get pregnant, it just happened.

Emma: Oh. That's weird thinking of you and Jay as parents…and the fact that you and Jay were together.

Courtney: I know… well this is my house. She says stopping in front of a small but decent looking house.

Emma: How bout I stay at your house tonight and then we can talk more.

Courtney: That would be fun but…I have no one to watch Ryan.

Emma: My mom would probaly do it. We could go see right now?

Courtney: I guess…just lets take my car my feet are killing me.

(Emma laughs)

Emma: Ok

They head over to Emma's house and Spike of course says that she'd watch Ryan, so Emma and Courtney headed over to Courtney's house.

When Emma stepped into Courtney's house and was amazed at how nice the house actually looked on the inside compared to the outside.

(Emma and Courtney flop down on the couch)

Court: It feels weird without Ryan here. Weird but relaxing.

Emma: I still find it weird you had a kid with Jay, of all people? The humanity.

Courtney: Shut-Up she says throwing a pillow at Emma. I loved him and I thought he loved me to. What a mistake that was. The only good thing I got out of it was Ryan.

Emma: Well Jay's not that bad.

Courtney: I know…it's just what he did to me and Ryan. I could never hate Jay.

Emma: OMG! You love him still.

Courtney: No! I don't I just like him…feel strongly for him.

Emma: You LOVE him.

Courtney: Look maybe I do still love him maybe I don't, he tried to talk to me today and I pushed him away, he doesn't like me anymore I know it and besides he's going out with the Slut of a girl Amy.

Emma: Knowing Jay he would leave Amy for you in a second.

Courtney: Right…Emma how many girls has Jay been with since he got here?

Emma: Ok Court I'm not gonna lie to you, he's been with a lot of girls… (Emma never went to the ravine with Jay and the shooting never happened) especially at the ravine, he's cheated on girls he's going out with, with girls at the ravine. He's only been out with 2 girls, but he's been with a lot of people at the ravine.

Courtney: Wait what's the ravine?

Emma: Court…you don't wanna know.

Courtney: No I don't but I need to know

Emma: Ok at night theres this van down at the ravine and it's for hooking up.

Courtney: (hurt) Oh

Courtney sits there and thinks for a little bit.

Court: Call Sean!

Emma: Why?

Court: Ask him if he wants to go to the mall and tell him to bring Jay I have a plan.

Emma: Ok.

Emma calls Sean, then Court tells Emma her plan and they meet the guys at the mall.

Emma: So the plan is to make Jay regret going down to the Ravine?

Court: That's the whole concept if he really still wants to "be there for me" and "cares about me" I gotta test him. And lead him on…just a little bit…

Emma: This will be funny.

They see the guys and walk up to them.

Emma: hey guys.

Sean: Hey

Jay: Hey Court…

Court: Hi Jay

(They were talking and walking around the mall)

Court: Hey Jay could I talk to you alone?

Jay: Sure.

Courtney pulls him into a store where there is hardly anybody.

Jay: What want to yell and get mad at me some more?

Courtney: (Puts her hands on his chest.) Actually I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ravine.

Jay: You were just mad at me 4 hours ago.

Courtney: I thought about what you said…and your right. So do you wanna go or not?

Jay: You know what goes on at the ravine right?

Court: Yea…

Jay: Hold on let me go let Cameron know were leaving.

(Jay tells Sean that he's leaving and getting a ride with Courtney)

When Jay and Courtney get to the ravine Courtney drags him strait into the van.

Courtney kisses him which leads to making out. Which leads to both there shirts on the floor.

Jay: Court you sure you wanna do this?

Courtney: Depends she says teasing him

Jay??????

Courtney: You gonna brake up with what's her name?

Jay: Sure.

He goes in and kisses her again but she pulls away

Court: You know I really missed you…

Jay: Me to.

Jay kisses her again. And It starts to get "hotter"

Jay: (pulls away) Court…I cant do this, whenever we do something like this it always leads to the real thing…and I don't want to get you pregnant again?

Court: Why Jay? Don't wanna move again?

Jay: Not this again!

Court: You really think I came here for that Jay? I came here because I'm testing you. See I was starting to think you still cared about me when you said that you couldn't do this, but why don't you want to get me pregnant Jay? You didn't seem to mind getting me pregnant last time… until you found out about it.

Jay: Look Courtney, I'm not proud of how I just left you like that when your 5 months pregnant.

Courtney: Are you sure about that Jay? Cuz it seems like you moved here just so you could "hook up" with other girls and cheat on them.

Jay: Emma told you that didn't she?

Court: Yea and I'm glad she did. Cuz that shows me how much you have changed since you left.

Courtney gets out of the van and starts walking towards her car but Jay runs after her, grabs her arm and spins her around.

Jay: Look those girls meant nothing to me, they were closure for me.

Courtney: Are you sure about that?

Jay: Courtney! Yes I'm sure I love you!

Courtney:…


	4. Chapter 4

Courtney: Jay…I can't do this. You don't love me. Just stop messing with my mind.

Jay: Courtney! Why are you doing this to me? To us?

Courtney: (sadly) there is no us.

Jay: But there could be! We could start over Courtney! I just want to be with you!

Courtney: I I I gotta go.

She continues to walk over to her car, When she's about to shut the door, she hears Jay yell.

Jay: I'm not giving up on us Courtney!

(With Emma and Sean)

Sean: Wonder where Jay and Courtney went?

Emma: I know…

Sean: Where?

Emma: The ravine, it was apart of Court's plan.

Sean: What plan?

(Emma tells him the plan)

Sean: That's interesting… (Remember Sean still doesn't know about Ryan)

Sean: Why does Jay want to get back with Courtney so much? I mean he's never cared about somebody so much, when we were at my house all he would talk about was Courtney and him, and how he had to find away to make her forgive him. What did he do anyway? He also said something bout someone named Ryan?

Emma: Jay loves Court and she loves him…she just won't admit it.

Sean: But what did he do?

Emma: He left Courtney…when she was pregnant with his kid.

Sean: Jay has a kid?

Emma: Sean not so loud! You can't tell anyone!

Sean: Ok Ok

Emma: I'm bored can you drop me off at Courtney's house?

Sean: Sure.

(Back with Courtney)

Court's POV

Courtney drives home with tears in her eyes. Why is Jay getting to her so much? Why can't she just tell him that she loves him to and that she wants to start her life over with him?

Courtney pulls into her driveway and sees Emma sitting on the porch steps waiting for her. Court turns off the car and wipes her tears away and steps out of the car. Emma notices shes been crying.

Emma: Court what's wrong?

Court: Jay. (she tells Emma what happened)

Emma: Well do you believe him?

Court: yea its just im afraid to go back to him…im afraid for Ryan most of all. I don't want Ryan to get attached to Jay, especially if he might leave again.

Emma: You need to take the chance…Jay deserves to know who his kid is.

Court: Yea…I guess your right…I think I'm gonna go to this meeting tommorow its for pregnant teens and single mothers…I need to go to it.

Emma: that's a good idea but until then you need to think about what your gonna do about Jay.

(Please Leave Reviews, I know this chapter is boring but I have a lot of idea's going through my head for the next few chapters)


End file.
